


Baby

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: A dragon baby, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Agender baby dragon, Bromance, Bromance is forever, But there's romance too, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Don't give me a lover give me a bro, Epic, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Everyone needs a bro, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Free bro system to everyone, Friendship, Gift Fic, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, It's a bright new world, M/M, Merry Bro and a Happy New Year, Need more Epic tags, POV First Person, POV Shepard, Please don't be mean the author uses crack to open up, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Shaz - Freeform, Simon and Baz are dating, Who needs romance when one has a bro?, but it's not the same, simpard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: Simon and Shep adopted a baby dragon.COC 2020 Day 9, DEC 3: Kids/Childhood.Inappropriate humour. Epic bromance.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Shepard & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Shepard & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023208
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020, Simpard is life





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clevelandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/gifts), [theflyingpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/gifts), [Adamarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this epic (of course) tale about not one but _two_ epic bromances. (Need more epic.) **Simpard and Shaz.** 💙  
>   
>  **Clev, Peach and Jay** , this fic is for you. 🥺🥺🥺 Thank you for gifting CO fandom with the greatest creation ever - **Simpard**. It's what we need to achive happiness and joy. 💙💙💙
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# SHEPARD

”The fuck?” Baz exclaims, holding the collage with pictures Simon and I made.

Simon and I have a baby dragon we’ve accidentally adopted together. We’re flatmates, as the British call it.

Both me and my bro melted completely when we saw the baby dragon for the first time.

The baby is precious and very kind. (Only spits fire on capitalists.) Hopefully, we will turn out to be good parents to the tiny dragon Di.

In the pictures our baby is wearing the most adorable flower suit. (It’s totally stylish and over the top.)

”It was for the baby's birthday, we wanted a fitting outfit that matches uncle Baz’s,” I explain to him, taking the collage to show him more.

Baz sure is easily confused for somebody who is at the top of the class. (I know, because he's told me that repeatedly.) And it was true for both Watford and college (or ‘uni’ or however British people call it).

He raises his eyebrow at me.

Baz is not bad looking, by any means. I could go as far as calling him _hot_. Still, I am not entirely sure why my man Simon goes weak at the knees for that eyebrow. Is that a British thing?

”I suppose the baby has good taste,” he finally announces and takes the collage back from me, turning to the next page.

”I could have made this better,” he mutters to himself under his breath. ”At least they are using recycled materials.”

He’s not even speaking to us, even though we are right here. Baz has a tendency to act as though no one else exists when he’s concentrating on something.

Baz can be a tough nut to crack but he means well. He's the only one we trust to babysit.

”He looks hideous in that outfit,” Penny says, looking at the baby who’s wearing an adorable death skull sweater and I frown at her.

My girlfriend is amazing. The whole package — witty, smart, beautiful and overly interested in conspiracy theories, which is the most important quality one should want in a partner.

However, Penelope Bunce isn't a person I would call _inclusive_.

”The baby is _agender_ ,” I tell her for what feels like the thousandth time.

”You can't decide that,” she argues. (That's Penelope’s favourite pastime.)

”We haven't,” Simon chimes in, proud. ”Shep and I had a _seance_.”

I wish he hadn’t told Penny about that. She turns to me, face contorted in anger and hurt. ”You had a seance without _me_?”

”Love,” I say, even though this British expression sounds weird to me, ”It was while you were away with the Coven.”

”So you wait until I'm abroad to go behind my back and with _Simon_ no less?”

I’m not entirely sure what to tell her. I'm guilty after all. I would do anything for her to forgive me.

”But Penny,” Simon whines, and his face goes all goofy, he’s looking sheepishly at her. ”I really wanted to have a gender revealing party, because the baby should have a fitting name.”

There are tears in his eyes and his lip quivers and I watch my girlfriend push me aside and run towards Simon, wrapping her arms around him. Simon is bent almost double, since Penny is so much shorter than him. Shorter but _stronger_. It's her will that shines through.

”Simon, I'm sorry,” she apologises and starts petting him on the back, and then on the head. ”I was wrong. Of course the baby deserves a gender-revealing party. It's Di, right?”

”Yeah… Shep and I thought it's a perfect name for an agender baby dragon.”

Penny never apologizes to me or Baz or anyone else really. Anyone except for Simon.

You’d think he's the illegitimate son Penelope had to give up at birth, forced by her parents, and finally found him after years of searching.

I _could_ be upset about it. But I’m really not. Simon is the light of my life too — precious and with a heart bigger than this tiny country. Besides, sometimes when I mess up, he takes the blame for me. (I have the best bro in the world.)

”That’s beautiful, Simon, you've done a good job,” Penny hums at my bro. (She would never do that to me of course.)

”Thank you, Penny,” Simon whispers softly, his tears almost dry. ”I knew you would understand.”

”Does the baby have any pronouns then?” she asks.

”Not in English. But Baz found some interesting information,” I tell her but Penny only has eyes for Simon, drying his cheeks with her sleeve.

Then she finally notices my existence. ”What?”

I wave my hand towards Baz. Let him deal with Penny while I'm getting myself a pick-me-up.

”I'm going to make some coffee.”

The three of them frown and sneer in unison. I shake my head. I have left Omaha for _this_.

They are all snobs. I wonder if it's because they are magickal or British. Or _both_.

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙
> 
> * * *
> 
> The beautiful art was made by **Karol** ([dreamingkc](http://dreamingkc.tumblr.com) on Tumblr).  
>   
>  **[Here](https://dreamingkc.tumblr.com/post/639708084409942016/baby-sharingaroomwithanopenfire-carry-on)** is the original Tumblr link.


End file.
